Ljl
Ljl is an officer and drunk of the crew The Fearless Rebels and a member of the flag Spanking Alley. He sails the Sage Ocean. Formerly a senior officer of the crew Private Property in the flag Eternal Glory. Past Times He first started his pirate career about June 2004. He joined The Small Town Villagers to build up his knowledge about the game and quite quickly grasped this. Later on he became a senior officer of that crew but due to a certain reason he left. He then went on to make his own crew but was not aware of the fees to start one. Ljl went on to find a different crew to pillage for his crew fees. He joined a crew quickly as a fleet officer and immediately set out on a pillage. On that one pillage he managed to obtain gold ore which was more than enough to pay for the crew. He then left that crew the next day and started his new crew Black Eyed Pirates. This crew ran for a long time with his head senior officers, Msjackson and Whitelegs. Later on with this crew he joined a flag called Sea Warriors as royalty. Eventually his king (Priscus) quit and Ljl eventually took over the flag for a while. After a few years of running a crew he thought it was time to relax and retire but found he was drawn to the game during this break. After the second return to the game he joined an old friend of his, Evilard and his wife Symonds in Hardcore Sea Ravers and the flag Hardcore Explorers. After that he stayed in the flag but moved to Captaindredd's old crew as a senior officer. His time in this crew and flag went on as Dendrobia took over as Captain and Queen. He was loyal to his crew as always but then once again thought that his career should have ended. Ljl, as always was drawn back to the game. Ljl was a senior officer of the crew Glimmer of Light and a member of the flag Ascalon. He ran many pillages when he has the time and participated in major crew events! The latest event was performing the Battle Navigation for Glimmer of Light's first ever Sea Monster Hunt. By the hard, dedicated work of the crew on board, this became a success and more of these will be ran in the future. Currently After the split with Glimmer of Light, Ljl took some members and created the crew The Fearless Rebels. The crew we created Sunday 21st February 2010 and easily gained fame and 20+ members in the first three days. From the quick start and organisation of the crew the adventure of success is just begining. Ljl got involved with the flag and earnt the right to be a Lord of the flag. You can see him bnavving and xo-ing ships on the flags many blockades. The crew then jumped to over 50 members and has reached its new record of being 15th on the crew fame leaderboard on sage and this crew is still growing. Ljl hopes to make a name for himself on this ocean and this is becoming ever-so nearer!